When Worlds Collide
by potterjay92
Summary: As two groups of people from VERY different lifestyles come face to face things get a little tricky. A group of girls from a small town find out that there's a whole other world, that to their knowledge shouldn't even exist. While the other knows of this normalized life, but risk being seen to change a problem that can either save or ruin a lot of lives.
1. Aria Montgomery

**Hey everyone. An idea for a new story came into my head some time ago and it's kind of taken over my life a bit. This is why I've been falling a little behind on my other two stories for Pretty Little Liars and Harry Potter. Since I love these two series I decided to try a crossover. It's not like my other ones where I go based off a specific storyline from the movies, shows or books and add an OC. This is a totally new story combining the two fandoms with the characters from each world.**

 **Everything based off of PLL and HP I do not take credit for.**

 **All of it belongs to authors Sara Shepard and J.K. Rowling. Also the people who made the show/movies, Freeform and Warner Brothers.**

 **Hope you like it and please, please please leave a review, favorite or follow. I would love to know what you guys think of this new story so let me know in a review. It would be most appreciated.**

* * *

I'm laying on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. Today my focus has been on practically nothing more than figuring out what I need to do for college. Not that it matters, because I'll never get in at this rate. _A_ is ruining my life with all this stalking that I'm paranoid that maybe he, she, it? Whatever, this person may be behind why I'm not getting accepted into any schools. I can't stay in Rosewood for the rest of my life after everything I've been through. I refuse to be here where that bitch will constantly have me in their grasp that makes me need to put things on hold.

Who is _A_ you ask? I wish I knew. Some crazy lunatic that likes to play with people's lives because it's a game to them. Last year during our junior year of high school it was Mona Vanderwaal. Dork turned popular girl, turned psychopath. She tormented me and three of my closest friends all year for the sake of having fun. But this school year? We have no idea.

I take a deep breath, trying to think about anything else but _A_. Like my boyfriend Ezra Fitz, the man I've been in love with for the last year and a half of my life. I think about his amazing piercing blue eyes, his silky wavy brown hair. The way he kisses me gently and his soft lips make my heart jump. The feeling of his soft hands grazing my skin when he touches me. Just thinking about it makes me get goosebumps.

The visual relaxes me and I close my eyes for a much needed nap. But then they shoot open when a _POP!_ sound swarms my ears, making me bolt up in panic.

I look at my door, confusion filling me. _What was that?_ I think to myself.

I always think twice about investigating anything with a suspicious noise because of _A_. So walking over to open my door is not an option as I don't get up from my bed, my heart racing as I think of the worst.

"Whoa." a deep voice that sounds British says from behind my closed door. "Wicked headrush."

"I agree." now it's a girl's voice, same accent that answers him. "It may have been fixed to be more advanced, but it's definitely quicker than I remember."

"Bloody hell." another guy's voice says now. "This is a nice looking home."

My breath gets caught in my throat, people are inside my house. Did _A_ finally get a group to come and kill me?

"Did we make it?" the first guy asks.

"Well, we did aim to be taken to where he grabs her." the girl says.

"And you think it's here?" the other boy asks.

"I don't know, but we have to make sure it doesn't happen again." the girl answers.

"Are we really ready for this?" the second boy asks. "Being able to change our lives in an instant."

"We have to be." the girl tells him, "Finding her before they do will make a huge difference in both worlds. Europe is getting worse in our time, imagine how much worse it is in this time."

I reach over to grab my phone from my nightstand. But I go too fast and accidentally hit my hand against the edge.

"Then let's take…" the first boy starts, but then he stops. "Did you hear that?"

I grit my teeth in pain, trying not to scream out as I go slower to get my phone.

"Let's get out of here." the second guy tells them, "I don't want be exposed to random Muggles before we figure out where she is."

Before I can call anyone another _POP!_ comes again, making me jump out of my skin and then no more talking. Nothing at all as it's completely silent now.

 _What the hell?_ I think to myself, staring open mouthed at the door. _They're gone?_

I finally get the courage after a minute of sitting here in confusion to get out of my bed and walk to my door. I count to five and then slowly open it up.

"Mike?" I whisper for my brother.

I get the door fully open now and walk out into the hallway, staring around to see no one out here. Then footsteps from downstairs and the door slams.

"Dad!"

"Down here." I hear his voice.

I walk out of my room and run down the steps at full speed. When I get to the bottom I almost trip on the last step, catching my footing so I won't topple forward. My dad is standing at the door, pulling off his jacket.

He stares at me, a little concern comes to his face. "What's wrong?"

"Someone was in the house."

His eyebrows raise, then slant in confusion. "What?"

"They were standing outside my door. Three people with British accents."

He slightly smiles, "Did someone fall asleep and have a wild dream again?"

"What?" I ask confused as I shake my head, "No. I never went to sleep."

His face goes slack, "How long ago did they leave?"

"Like two minutes ago."

He shakes his head, "Aria. I've been in the car for a few minutes. No one came in or out of this house."

"But…"

"You probably did fall asleep. Dreams can seem real."

I shake my head, "Dad, I _didn't_."

He puts a face as if trying not to freak out, "I'll take a look around and see if anything's missing."

"Do you believe me?"

He nods, "I do." he puts his hand onto my shoulder, "Stay here. Okay?"

I half smile and nod.

He walks away, but I can't help but feel that he thinks I'm nuts. Then again, maybe I am. _A_ has me so screwed up that I could have imagined it, maybe I did dream it up. I mean, British robbers? How likely is that in this town. Not to mention, where did they go? They disappeared out of thin air after being out my door seconds before.


	2. Harry Potter

**Hey guys. Here's the next chapter to what I'm hoping is going to be a great story.**

 **I do not own Pretty Little Liars or Harry Potter.**

 **All credit belongs to authors Sara Shepard and J. K. Rowling. Show/movie creators Freeform and Warner Brothers.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

 _I'm sitting at the table in the kitchen of Sirius's house that was left to me, staring down at the table in a daze. It's been six years since my Godfather died, four years since I saw him appear with my parents and Remus as ghosts right in front of me from the resurrection stone. I still can't get over the people I lost leading up to the war. So many sacrificed their lives, my family included. Till this day we are still losing people._

" _Harry?" one of my best mates voice comes to my ears, but I barely hear her. "Harry!"_

 _I shoot my head up, more aware now. Hermione's standing beside me at the counter, brewing some tea. Her bushy brown hair is in a messy ponytail, her brown eyes are on me with her eyebrows raised in what I know is concern._

" _What?"_

" _You've been staring at the table for ten minutes. Fancy a chat?"_

 _I half smile, shaking my head. "I was just thinking of what Sirius would do. What he'd think on us not being able to defeat him."_

" _We did the best we could, Harry."_

 _I shake my head, "Not hard enough. Because we failed."_

 _Before she can answer, something happens. Something that will change the course of our lives. A second chance to save the world._

"Mate."

I look away from the house we just apparated out of from across the street as a man just got out of his automobile and walked inside. I stare at my two best mates, Ron and Hermione Weasley. They got married not so long ago and it felt like such a normal thing to go through in a bad situation.

"What do we do now?" Ron asks.

I look down at the Time Turner around my neck, scooping it up in my hand. I haven't done this in ages, yet here I am. Just hours ago we were in London trying to figure out how to get through another hard day of darkness, now we are here in America seeing an oddly not so dark atmosphere years apart.

"I don't know." I let go of it and look up, "We were given one thing to do. Save this girl and alter the timeline."

"But we know nothing about her. Where she lives, what she does on her spare time." he says.

"Will we recognize her." I add, then close my eyes. I set my hand to my forehead. My scar is burning like it always does when my worst enemy, the darkest wizard of all time to walk the earth named Voldemort is near me.

"Harry?" Hermione asks in a scared tone, "What is it?"

"He's close by."

"What?" They both ask, turning their heads.

"Let's get out of here." I tell them.

"He won't know it's us." Ron says, "It's too far in the future."

"Maybe so." Hermione tells him, "But we need to get to her before he does."

"We need to take advantage on him not knowing we are here to interfere." I say, "We have to make sure we change what happens."

"Otherwise we will go back to the same darkness we left." Ron says, nodding his head slowly. "How do we find her?"

I grab the Time Turner again, looking at a futurized piece added to it. A button to pinpoint where people and things are in the time period it's in. "We hope that this advanced equipment Neville gave us works."

They both gather around me, watching as I press the button on the Time Turner and say outloud who we are looking for. Then the hourglass in the middle twirls around, making me dizzy until it stops.

"The Applerose Grille." we echo at the same time as it shows a building in a holographic picture.

"Oh, that's so cool!" a sing song high pitched voice comes, making us all jump.

We all look up, standing in the street is a small girl with lightly tanned skin, black long hair and light brown eyes. She has a handbag on her arm, and a sweet smile on her face. She is clearly one of the locals in town.

"Keep calm." Hermione whispers to us.

The short girl walks closer, still smiling. "Are you some type of scientists?" she points to the Time Turner as the holographic picture already died out.

We all smile, "Oh. Yea." Hermione says, making us look at her in confusion. "It's an experiment."

"You're British." her smile brightens, "Don't get many of those around here. Any of you related to Wren Kingston?"

Before we can answer that we hear, "Mona!"

She turns her head to the side, us following her lead. A light skinned kid, with brown hair, blue eyes, averaged height, and muscle toned walks over to her.

She smiles at him, walking away as she waves a quick goodbye. "Hey, Mike."

The guy wraps his arms around her and kisses her on the cheek, "Sorry I'm late."

I take a relieved breath, turning to the others. "That was close."

"So back to the Time Turner." Ron says.

"That must be where she is." Hermione adds.

I nod, staring around to make sure no one else is in view of us. "Okay." I turn back, "Like we talked about. Take it slow, don't overwhelm her."

They both nod, grabbing onto each other's hand. Then they disapparate in a grey of smoke. Apparation is one of many magical ways to travel.

I take a breath, picturing this place in my mind. Then I follow their lead.

We reappear across the street from the place. But notice that we popped in the middle of a decently packed area and run off behind a car. Then my heart sinks, "Oh no."

They both look at me, "What?"

"Bellatrix." I shake my head and point.

Across the street the younger version of the lady who has been by Voldemort's side since day one is walking this way down the block. She's with younger versions of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, the parents to a school bully named Draco (who hates my guts) and two of Voldemort's most loyal allies. They seem to be scoping out the surrounding area, disgusted looks on their faces as they pass Muggles. I know that look, they hate being around non-magic people.

"What now?" Ron whispers.

I look at him, "Wait it out."


	3. Hanna Marin

**Alright everyone, here's another chapter for you guys.**

 **I appreciate everyone who has been keeping up with my story, but please leave a review to let me know what you think.**

 **I do not own PLL or HP. Belongs to authors Sara Shepard and J. K. Rowling. Creators of the show/movies Freeform and WB.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

While my mom is at work my boyfriend Caleb Rivers is here. We are in the kitchen, sitting at the island and watching things on Youtube. We were supposed to be doing homework, which we did. But eventually we ended up getting distracted with videos and making out instead.

In my life of Rosewood things are so insane that it's a miracle when I actually have quality time with Caleb. Most of the time if I have privacy with him it's because we are too busy going through clues to figure out out who is trying to frame us for everything this person can get their hands on. So I'm taking advantage of this rare moment of hanging with my boyfriend worry free with _A_ being down our throats for the time being.

I pull away from him after a while, rubbing his scruffed face. "I really have to study."

" _Now?_ " he asks in a baby voice, giving me those sad brown eyes.

I half smile, feeling guilty. "Yes. Otherwise I'll be another step closer to failing History."

He shakes his head, "This is one of the easiest subjects."

"Maybe for you, but someone with more beauty than brains is the opposite." I half joke.

"Oh, Hanna, stop."

"I _really_ need to get to this."

He sighs, "Fine." he gets up and I follow him to the back door, " Then I'll see you tomorrow."

I smile, getting on my toes to kiss him. Our lips touch, the softness making me go head over heals for him like I always do as I run my fingers through his short brown hair. Then we pull away, "I'll call you when I'm done."

He smiles, "I'll hold you to it."

Once he leaves I'm sitting at the island for maybe an hour, cramming for this test tomorrow. My laptop, book, and notes scattered all over the table in front of me. Senior year is a total disaster. I knew it would be hard, but this hard? I'm in way over my head this time.

My phone rings beside me on the table as I scribble down extra things I may need to know into my notebook. When I look at the screen I see that the name of one of my best friends, Aria Montgomery, pops up. I sigh, she's been driving me crazy all day about college. How she may not be getting in because of _A_. I for one have gotten into schools, so I'm sure it's not what she feels it is.

I wish we'd stop blaming everything on this anonymous person. Because it's bad enough that we have to try to live our everyday lives with this psycho and looking over our shoulders. But to constantly over think and feel like we can't do things as simple as get into college and thinking that _A_ is involved in some way is becoming a complete toll.

However, I grab my phone and answer. "Hey."

"Hanna, something just happened."

I raise my eyebrows in curiosity, continuing to write down notes to remember. "Yea?"

"Yea, but you're going to think I'm crazy."

"With _A_ around, it was bound to happen."

"This isn't a joke, Han."

"Chill, Aria. What's going on?"

"My house got broken into while I was home."

I drop my pencil as it slips from my grasp, "Huh?"

"I know it sounds insane, but I don't think _A_ had anything to do with it."

"Why would people breaking in not have _A_ written all over this?"

"Because there was something _weird_ about the whole thing. Even for _A_."

She explains to me about hearing a loud sound outside her door and then three people with British accents talking. They didn't do anything to her because they never walked into her room, but she heard them talking about how they needed to find someone because Europe in their time is getting worse (whatever that means). Then she heard the same sound come from outside after they she accidentally made noise and they went silent, as if they took off. But she never heard them leave. Her dad looked around for anything missing or seeming as if someone got inside, but nothing. He thinks she dreamt the whole thing.

"Maybe you did."

"I swear I didn't. I closed my eyes for just a second, but…"

"A second can go a long way to knock out when you're tired."

"Wow, I thought you'd at least believe me." she says a little pissed.

"Why? Because I'm easy to trick." I say just as mad.

"No, because you think outside the box."

"Aria, what are you expecting? You're basically telling me that it was magic. One second they are there and then poof, the next they aren't."

"I'm sure it's possible in an alternate universe." she says in a way that makes me know she's trying to lighten the mood.

"Or you know, if you're _crazy_." she slightly laughs at my joke, but I can tell she's still a little upset. "Are you at least okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just confused on…"

 _POP_!

I jump in my seat, the last of her sentence drowns out and my heart skips a beat from the loud sound. Then the I hear voices come down to my ears from upstairs.

"Not _again_." a girl's voice with a British accent says, "Why is this the third time we've ending up inside someone's house?"

"Maybe the Time Turner did something to us. It is a prototype." a guy's voice with the same accent says, then he gets quiet. "Wait, where's Harry?"

"If it is the Time Turner he probably got affected too." she tells him, "Could be making our apparating skills a little wonky on top of not being familiar with this town."

I start to get up and head to the hallway to get to the stairs, "Aria?" I whisper.

"Yea?"

"I think you may be right."

"What?"

"Maybe we should start apparating at the same time." the guy says.

"Two British voices are upstairs."

"They just appeared out of nowhere?" Aria gets out.

"Let's get outside." he continues, "He may have appeared there."

Now someone sighs, "We should have brought the invisibility cloak to stay out of sight." the girls adds.

 _POP!_

That sound comes just when I get to the top of the staircase to see a swirl of gray dissolve from the hallway and nod, "Magic _is_ real."

"What did you see, Han?"

"They...they just disappeared in smoke. I…" I take a breath, swallowing hard. "I have no idea what I just witnessed."

"I _told_ you something was off."

"Okay. Great, you told me. So what now."

"I'm coming over. We need to brainstorm this."

"What about Emily and Spencer?" I ask.

Emily Fields and Spencer Hastings are our other two best friends.

"We keep them in the dark until we can explain."

"Aria…"

"Do you want to sound like we belong in Radley Sanitarium?"

"No."

"Then we keep it quiet until we figure this out."

"Because we are going to sound like lunatics who took drugs if we don't?"

She laughs, "Nice comparison."

I slightly smile to myself, "Alright. Mouth shut."

"Good, I'll be over as soon as I can."


	4. Hermione Granger

**Hey guys, here's another chapter. Thanks for whoever has been keeping up with this story.**

 **The chapter is shorter than the others, sorry for that.**

 **I hope you enjoy and please, reviews would be most appreciated.**

 **I do not own Pretty Little Liars or Harry Potter.**

 **Both belong to the authors and creators of the show, books, and movies. Sara Shepard, J. K. Rowling, Freeform, and Warner Brothers.**

 **PS...the next chapter is going to finally tell you who the trio and Death Eaters are looking for. The story will be picking up with more action and information.**

* * *

After that mishap of ending up in another house we came around into an alleyway. But little did we know that we were going to be greeted by two Death Eaters (evil wizards) in dark robes and mean looks in their eyes. It looks like trying to keep ourselves hidden from dark wizards didn't go according to plan as I stare up at the tall people in front of us in this alley.

Then my heart sinks because one of them is Severus Snape. Our teacher from school who hated us, especially Harry because his father picked on him when he was growing up. But in our time he's already dead. Years before his death he was a Death Eater turned spy for the good guys. Voldemort didn't suspect a thing, but for his own reasons he killed Snape. Yet here he is, very much alive. So young looking even with the same hollow look in his eyes and greasy hair that it feels awkward to see him.

"Can we help you?" Snape asks.

I swallow hard, feeling sick. I know I shouldn't be so scared because he came from a past that we aren't even born yet. So he wouldn't know who we are. But it doesn't keep my heart from thumping as I slowly reach for my wand in my back pocket.

Then his eyes narrow in on Harry, "Do I know you?"

I look at Harry, he has always resembled his father. The same messy black hair, glasses and similar features. The only things that aren't like his dad is that he has a lightning bolt scar on his forehead and green eyes from his mother.

He slowly shakes his head, "N-No."

"Local wizards and witch it seems." the other guy that I don't recognized says to Snape. "Should we kill them?" he looks at him, "Locals with magic aren't supposed to know we are here."

Snape eyes us, especially Harry for a few long seconds, then nods. "Our cause is too valuable for you kids to know of us."

I look at Harry for a plan. But his mouth is hanging open as his response is, "Uhhh."

My best mate, Harry Potter, ladies and gentlemen. Many years of this and he still doesn't know how to improvise under pressure.

"Wait." I say, holding up my other hand in protest. "We can help."

"We can?" Harry and Ron say at the same time, making me give them a warning look.

"Yes." I look around as if making sure no one is around, then notice a side door to another building. "Let's talking in here."

Both men look at each other, then nod in agreement to us. "You first." Snape says, pointing their wands at us and we head over to the door.

"Alohomora." I say, unlocking the door and we all walk inside.

"What are you getting at." Ron whispers.

"I'm buying us some time."

When we get into this place we are in a dark space, so we all say. "Lumos." the tips of all five of our wands light up and now we can see that it's a corridor. Doors are on each side and a curtain at the far end.

"All the way to the back." the man we don't know tells us.

So we obey and walk down to the curtain. When we open it up we see that two decent sized windows bring in more light so the big room is more visible than the back. A counter in front of us, and isle shelves.

"Looks like some kind of store." Harry says.

I slowly nod, then turn around. "On my mark." I whisper to them.

The two men still have their lit wands on us, seeming not to want to give us the satisfaction of being off the hook. "Start talking." the other says.

I half smiling, starting to back up a bit. I get a glimpse of the things around the store. They are sports equipment.

"We know you're not good wizards."

"That's obvious." Snape says in a mocked laugh.

"Trying to save the world." I say.

"Yes." they both get out.

"How?"

"That is none of your…"

"Our master is looking for a girl who can help make the process smoother." the other says.

"Gideon!" Snape yells, giving him a mean look.

I smile at Ron and Harry, bad guys are always so dumb. "Well what if I told you…" I nod to the boys, "Now!"

"Petrificus Totalus!" the boys yell, pointing to the men.

Both pairs of bodies fall to the floor as they freeze in place. They are no longer a threat, not until the spell wears off.

"Brilliant, Hermione." Harry says.

I smile, "That'll only hold the other side off for so long. Once they come to they'll tell Voldemort."

"Then let's hurry up and find her before they do." Ron says.

I nod, "Agreed. But first we need to put them somewhere that the Muggles who own this place won't notice."

Sadly it's as if attacking them sent a ripple of a wave through the entire town. Because the next thing we know... _POP! POP! POP!_ three more Death Eaters in dark robes and black masks come out of nowhere.

"Avada Kedavra!" they all yell, making us have to dive out of the way as lights of green come our way.

"Stupefy!" we all yell back, streaks of a whitish-blue flying to them.

"Any ideas to keep the Muggles from noticing the noise?" Harry asks.

I nod, but before I can do anything a spell hits above us and random things start to topple down, hitting us in the process. So we switch positions for another cover spot, aiming spells as we go.


	5. Emily Fields

**Hello Potterheads and Liars. I hope you've been enjoying this story.**

 **I do not own anything Harry Potter or Pretty Little Liars related.**

 **Everything belongs to authors J. K. Rowling and Sara Shepard. Creators of the show/movies WB and Freeform.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think of this story and chapter.**

 **Thanks, and enjoy.**

* * *

"Spence."

"Hold on, I'm just pulling into my driveway."

"I thought you were going to be home all day."

"I was, but Jessie had an emergency at the sports store. Toby and I had to help out."

I take a breath, freaking out over this essay that I have to do for English class. I totally forgot about it, leaving it to the last minute. I never leave things to the last minute. But somehow with everything going on with _A_ it slipped to the back of my mind and is now due tomorrow. It was given two weeks ago, and here I am trying to figure out how I'm going to get it done in the matter of hours.

"I need your help on Hamlet."

"Why?"

"Because I spaced on this essay and I left all my stuff at school during the weekend."

" _Em_."

"It was an accident. Please help me."

I hear her sigh, "Fine. Just give me time to do a few things. I'll go over with you everything we read when I call you back."

"You're great."

"Mmmhm."

I laugh and then hang up with her.

Instead of just waiting around till she helps me I decide to head downstairs to grab something to eat before she can call me back. My mom isn't home and dad is still over seas, so I have to fend for myself for the time being.

As I search through the fridge I get this cold feeling that goes up my spine, like someone is watching me. I straighten up and turn to the sides to check to see if anyone's here. Even though the chill of a feeling is still there I see no one, but I can feel like something is wrong. Being around _A_ for so long it can do that. So I go back to what I was doing, grabbing a bottled water and make myself a grilled cheese sandwich.

I'm heading upstairs with my stuff when I get a text from my ex-girlfriend Paige McCullers. This takes me off guard because she moved to California weeks ago and asked for space. But sadly it isn't more than just asking me to send her something I had borrowed from her months before. Does she not miss me as much as I do her?

Then thankfully Spencer calls me, making my mind leave my sad phase. "Okay, sorry." she says, "Where were we?"

I'm on the phone with her for about an hour, just writing everything she tells me down in my notebook. How she can pay attention to anything we learn in this class still amazes me. I wish sports was a topic in class, I would breeze through it with no second thought.

Once she helps me we start a normal conversation. For the first half hour or so everything is fine with our talk, but after a while she does her usual of it turning into her blab on and on about how her mom and dad are gushing over something her sister Melissa did that they wish she would do and blah blah blah. If she didn't worry so much about what others thought she'd be so stressed free. The difference in her personality would be carefree and normal when we aren't at school or doing _A_ stuff.

"Spence, seriously. You need to relax and just live your life."

"How can I do that when my parents jam everything down my throat?"

 _POP!_

I hear this noise come from her end of the line, echoing in my ear so bad that it feels as if it came from over here too.

"What was that?"

"I'll call you back." she says in a tone that makes me know she's distracted.

"O…" she hangs up on me, "Kay." I nod to myself as I bring the phone away from my ear, "Nice talking to you too."

Something sounds like it falls from outside of my room, making me jump in response.

I take a breath, calming my pounding heart. "Mom?" I wait but no answer, so I get up and head over to the doorway. I peek my head out. "Mom?"

 _POP!_

"Not quite."

My heart picks up from the sound scaring me, then turn around in fear to a woman's voice that sounds British coming from behind me.

A pale woman that looks to be in her twenties is standing up against the wall on the other side of my room as she pushes aside her long black wavy hair out of her face. Her dark eyes look insane as she smiles in an evil way. Her black dress looks a little beat up, and has a stick pointed at me.

"Where are they?" she asks in a nice way, but I can see all over her face that she won't hesitate to hurt me.

I gulp a bit loud, not knowing what's going on. "Who?"

"The young wizards and witch who have been apparating around this town all day."

I shake my head, "W-What?"

"They came to this house. I can sense it. You helped them find her."

"I-I don't know what you're talk…"

Her eyes flame in anger as she waves her stick into the air, "Diffindo!" she slashes her arm downward.

My dresser cuts in half beside me, making me jump. "How did you do that?" I turn to her just in time to see that she's raising her arm again.

"Expulso!" this time I duck, diving to the side as I hit the floor.

I hear a loud explosion in the hallway and look up at her from the floor, shaking a bit. "W-What are you?"

"That's not important." she starts to walk closer, "What matters is that you tell me where the girl they are looking for lives. Or earn the consequences."

"O-Okay."

She smiles, flicking her stick. This makes the door close and lock, "Spencer Hastings."

My heart sinks as she says Spencer's name and I stare away from the closed door. "What?"

She bends down in front of me, "Spencer...Hastings." she repeats in a way that sounds amused, "She is the key to my world's success. And my master would very much like this to happen."

"Your world?"

"The world of magic of course." she smiles, "We have been looking for a way to help us with a very big problem back in my time. But we have been warned that there are three people distracting our efforts. We think they are trying to keep our plans from happening."

"I don't understand." I watch her scary eyes, trying not to panic.

"Of course you wouldn't. You're not one of us."

"Bellatrix!"

A booming man's voice makes me get goosebumps as it yells from somewhere downstairs. Then a _POP!_ as someone in a long black cloak and creepy mask comes out of nowhere into my room from a cloud of gray smoke, like a magic trick. This person's clothes is also a bit beat up as they hold a cane with a snake's head on the end in their hand.

"Lucius. I'm busy." she says in a mad tone, not looking at him as she rolls her eyes.

"He is impatient." the same man's voice from before comes behind the mask. He sounds scared, "It shouldn't be taking this long. He does not wish to hide here any longer than necessary. We need to know where she is."

She grits her teeth, "I know that. Maybe if you'd give me time to interrogate this beautiful girl I would find out that information."

His body tenses a bit. Then he nods in a way that makes me know he's a pawn in her life, like she is in charge. Then the smoke comes again and he is gone.

"Now. Where were we?"

I watch her for a second, "I…"

"Oh, that's right." her eyes get a little dark, "Spencer Hastings."


	6. Spencer Hastings

**Hey, guys. So sorry for the long wait.**

 **For whoever has been keeping up, I thank you for your patience.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or Pretty Little Liars. Credit to authors J. K. Rowling and Sara Shepard. Creators of the show/movies Warner Brothers and Freeform.**

 **Please let me know what you think in a review.**

* * *

I'm in the middle of hanging out with Toby Cavanaugh, my boyfriend, in his place above the cafe called The Brew. We are intensely in a hook up session when my phone rings in my pocket, ruining the mood.

"Crap." I say, digging into my pocket to pull it out and set it off to the side. But when I check who's texting me I know I can't ignore it. "It's Jessie."

Jessie Brant is one of my childhood friends. She has had a pretty rough life, but always does her best to keep herself leveled. She is definitely one of the reasons why I'm able to handle my own crazy life.

Toby sits up in a panic, giving me concern from his light blue eyes. "Is she okay?"

This girl has become one of his best friends since me and him started dating last year. They have this bond that is hard to break and I'm grateful that they've found the comfort in each other after some hard times in both of their lives. The concern and protection he has for her is kind of cute.

I smile at him, rubbing down his semi short smooth brown hair that is a complete mess and kiss him on the lips. "You're cute when you're worried."

He smiles, then his eyes bug out, "Oh shit. I totally spaced."

"On what?"

"I promise I'd help her with inventory. I forgot."

I half smile, "I'll let her know that we are on the way." but once I actually read her text I see it's not based off of inventory, someone destroyed her store.

After a couple hours of the police asking questions and checking for evidence we help her clean up a disaster of what seemed like a bomb going off. Then he goes home and I head back to my house. That's when I get a call from Emily, asking to help out with the essay based off of Hamlet. So I do a few things around the house, call her back and give her notes. Then we continue to talk about life, how her dad's doing, how my family is driving me crazy.

 _POP!_ this loud sound comes and makes me jump.

I shift my eyes away from my laptop. There's three random people standing in front of me, my mouth opening in surprise. All of them have sticks in their hands as they completely dissolved in a smoke of gray out of nowhere in the middle of my room.

"What was that?" Em's voice comes from my phone.

"I'll call you back."

I end the call on my phone, my head spinning on what I just saw. I mean, _what_ just happened? Is my sanity going crazy?

"Oh, no." a light skinned girl with bushy brown hair says in a British accent as she slips her hand out of a boy with red hair's hand and turns around in a circle. "Where are we now?" her face has spots full of dirt.

"Good question." the redheaded boy taller than the other two put together says. He's very skinny and his hoodie has a long gash on the arm.

"Um...guys." another boy taller than her with messy black hair, pale skin, glasses and green eyes says as he notices me. "I think we messed up." his jeans are ripped at the knees, fear on his face.

"Merlin's Beard." the redhead says in shock as his face turns bright red behind his freckles. "This is not good."

My mouth is hanging open so wide now that I don't know how to react. I feel like I'm about to pass out from shock.

"Sorry." the girl says to me, then her face drops. "Wait." now her eyes widen, "This is her."

"What?" both boys say at the same time.

"That's her. Spencer Hastings."

"Wh-Who are you?" I ask, a little scared as I back up into my headboard.

"This is the girl that helps him win the war?" the redhead asks.

"Yes." Hermione says.

"She looks too young." the boy with the glasses says, "She doesn't even look like she hit twenty yet."

"It's her, Harry." she tells the black haired boy. "I'm _positive_."

"How can you be so sure?" he asks.

"Because it is."

"That's helpful." the redhead says in a snarky way.

She gives him a look that makes him back up, "His followers kept her hidden for over a decade once he disappeared, remember? Of course she looks younger than she does in the years he's been back."

"But why would he grab her from a time of over thirty years before he attacked me?" the black haired boy named Harry asks.

She shakes her head, "I'm not sure."

"Hey!" I yell, making them all look at me in shock. "What the hell is going on?"

"You have to come with us." she says in a way that feels genuine.

I shake my head, setting my laptop aside and get up. "No."

"Spencer, please." she says, putting her stick into the back pocket of her jeans as if it meant to make me feel better that she isn't going to hurt me. The boys follow her lead as they place their's into their hoodies.

"I don't know you." I watch all of them in a mix of a lot of emotions. Disbelief that they expect me to go with random people, scared because I don't know what's going on or _what_ they are. Then panic, because...well, why wouldn't someone panic in a situation like this?

"We know." she tells me in a soft voice, "We get that, but it's important."

"W-What's going on? Where did you come from."

"That's a lot to explain." the redhead says, rubbing the back of his neck. "But we can't do it here. It's not safe."

I watch them all for a while in curiosity, this might be a matter for the police. Then I try to hold back a laugh, the police in Rosewood, Pennsylvania suck ass. They don't do their jobs on a normal basis, do I think they'd take this seriously?

Now I just try to take in all their details. They look really young, like they could be in their early twenties. But from the exhaustion and beat up looks on their faces, the way they talk as if they've been at this forever makes them seem older.

"What are you?"

They all look at each other, then back to me. "Wizard." the boys say.

"Witch."

My mouth drops slowly, watching all of them to see if they'd crack a smile. But none of them do. Their faces are so serious that I don't know what to think. I must be going crazy, right? Maybe I really fell asleep and this is all just a weird dream. There's no such thing.

I start laughing, "Good one."

"This isn't a joke." Harry says, "We are here to keep something from happening. You are the answer to all of it."

I shake my head, "All of what?"

The redhead starts to walk closer, "We'll explain. But you have to come with us. _Now_."

"Stay away from me." I back up into the wall now.

"Ron." Hermione says, grabbing onto the redhead. "Baby steps."

"We don't have time for this, Hermione!" he looks at her in a bit of anger, "It could happen at any moment and we are still standing here."

"I understand that." she tells him, "But we can't force this. We are no better than them if we take her without permission."

 _POP! POP!_

Two people dissolve from a smoke of gray in my room, just like the three of them did earlier. A woman with a mean expression, black long hair and black dress is standing beside someone in a dark mask. This person is in a black cloak as they stand behind Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

 _POP! POP! POP!_

A few more people appear out out of nowhere, standing between me and them. It's as if they haven't noticed I'm here as they start to move around to surround the three of them, sticks in their hands and all wearing masks with black cloaks. I guess this is the magic way for a bad guy to dress?

"Go back to your time, Bellatrix!" Harry yells, going into his hoodie pocket and takes out what I'm now assuming is a wand.

The woman he called by name gives him a confused look, "Do we know each other?"

"Not just yet. But we will."

She smiles, it not being a friendly one at all. "Well maybe I'll kill you now and won't have to worry about that."

"Expelliarmus!" the three young kids yell at the same time, making red sparks come out of their wands.

"Avada Kedavra!" the others yell back at them, green swarming my room.

Hermione manages to maneuver herself out of that circle of bad guys and runs over to me. She grabs onto my arm and forces me out the door. "Believe us now?"

"What's going on?"

"Death Eaters, not so nice magical beings. They are here to take you back to darker days."

"What?"

"Can't explain now. We need to go."

"What about your friends?"

"They'll meet us where we agreed to hideout."

"But…"

I don't have time to even finish my sentence before a _WOOSH!_ sound comes to my ears, my head spins and darkness.


	7. Ron Weasley

**Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait.**

 **I do not own PLL or HP. Belongs to J. K. Rowling, Sara Shepard, Freeform, and WB.**

 **Enjoy and let me know what you think.**

* * *

The sound of spells bouncing off the walls and furniture as we all cast them one after another is visible all around the room. My ears are buzzing from loudness of them and of the yells everyone is doing. My head spins a little as I turn in a circle every few seconds to cast my next spell to another Death Eater. Each time I move, Harry is right on my heel. We are in the same motion of attacks as we are back to back.

All this for a girl who is barely old enough to know the difference between good and evil. Your teen years are just as easy as a baby is to be persuaded that the bad side is better because she is still figuring out who she is as a person. Having knowledge of the future on their side is one of many things she helped make the war go to hell more than it already had. Him bringing her into our battle from this time period is what destroyed our chances, because we had no idea until it was too late that she was part of his plan.

"We need a plan." I tell Harry, switching my position once more. "Five against two is not a good sign."

"We just need to hold them off long enough so that Hermione can get Spencer to safety."

I punch one of the masked Death Eaters in the face, making him go backward and trips over a fallen chair. Then I turn to the side and see a light of green coming our way, "Duck!" I grab onto Harry and we hop over Spencer's bed for cover.

A sound of wind comes from above us when the light zooms this way, hitting the wall behind us. Then an explosion above our heads as another spell hits the wall. I start to cough as a cloud of smoke swarms our surroundings.

I shoot a spell from behind the bed that separates us from the Death Eaters, "There's too many of them. We need to get out of here."

"I know, just a little longer."

"They have to be there by now."

"Maybe, but there's more to it than that."

"I don't get it, Mate."

He shoots up onto his knees, "Stupefy!" he ducks back down, "We came here to keep them away from her, right?"

"Yea?"

"Well, now that we have the Death Eaters attention we can occupy their time here. Make it that they are so worried about us that they don't think about her until it's too late." he tells me.

"But we don't know how long that'll take."

"Diffindo!" a voice that sounds like Lucius Malfoy comes, slicing the bed in half.

"Come on!" he bolts through the cut up bed and heads towards the corridor, casting spells as he does.

"Petrificus Totalus!" I yell.

We get out and I follow behind him to get to another room. Whatever he was planning though falters so fast that I have no time to react before I collide into him from stopping in his tracks.

"Ow, Harry."

"What are you doing here?"

My heart sinks, because I realize quickly I know that voice. This is why he stopped.

"Ginny." my face turns red, seeing my little sister from a timeline that makes her look older than me. "What…"

"This was your idea." she looks at Harry, her eyes mixed between confused and angry. I wonder if she notices how young we look. "To split up."

"Oh, right. I got…" he starts, but then two more figures appear behind her and make him lose his thought process. It's Luna and Neville.

"We have to go, _now_." I whisper to him.

Luna and Neville blast a spell that goes behind us, making me duck as they run passed us with suspension on their faces.

"R-Right." Harry says in response to me while still having his eyes on Ginny.

I roll my eyes as he buckles under the presence of my sister (his wife) just like he always does. He always gets weak in the knees to her that it makes me slightly uncomfortable at times.

" _Mate._ "

"We uh, gotta go." he tells her in a soft voice.

"You think?" Ginny says, shaking her head. "You're only delaying the ambush."

I grab Harry's arm, "We'll meet you later, Gin."

Harry looks at me in a way that makes me know that he's thinking I shouldn't have said that knowing damn well that I told her a straight up lie. But he doesn't argue as he allows me to pull him away. That is until he gets out of my grip and plants a kiss on her.

"Harry, let's go!" I yell, seeing the Death Eaters coming our way.

He pulls away from her, smoothing her hair behind her ear. "I love you."

She smiles, blushing a little. "And I love you."

This time I grab him and disapparate on the spot.

When we come back from the darkness we are standing outside of the Hastings's side yard. Nothing but lights of different colours going in ever direct from Spencer's window, it being more visible from it being dark out now.

"What do you think she meant by ambushing?" Harry asks me.

I shrug, watching her window in awe from how no one in this town is noticing a thing. "How should I know."

He takes a breath, "What do we do now?"

I shrug, "Wait till we're done."

"I think we should have helped."

I look at him, "Hermione has explained why can't be seen, Harry. You know that. Messing with time is dangerous."

"What about them?" he points to the house, "How do we know that them seeing us wasn't as dangerous, life changing."

"It may have, but it wasn't controllable. Staying here is."

"This doesn't sit well with me."

"Me either, mate."

We watch the window the lights starting to dim out less and less, which means they must be retreating. I wanted to keep them away from Spencer as much as Harry did, but with Luna, Neville and Ginny seeing us it was impossible.

"This didn't go according to plan." I look down at him, "They aren't going to be happy that they lost her."

He nods, taking off his glasses and wipes the sweat out of his eyes. Both lenses are cracked as he sets them back onto his cut up face. "We need to go back inside and make sure no traces to get them to Spencer is there."

I nod in agreement, watching the last bit of of light die out. So we wait a good few minutes and then both spin on the spot to apparate back inside.


	8. Hermione G

**Hey guys, I know I'm slacking on this story. I'm so busy and behind, I'm so sorry!**

 **But here you go, another chapter.**

 **I do now own Pretty Little Liars or Harry Potter. Both belong to the authors of the books, J. K. Rowling and Sara Shepard.**

 **As well as the creators of the show/movies Freeform and WB.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **PS...It seems that I'm not allowed to have the same title that is the same as another chapter. Who would have thought. Oh well, I'll figure it out.**

* * *

My feet hit the ground and I feel as Spencer goes forward, making me have to tighten my grip on her before she can lose her footing. Then she straightens up, taking deep breaths. She has a look like she's about to be sick. I remember that feeling when I first apparated.

"Deep breaths." I tell her, "Apparating isn't always the best way to travel, but it is the easiest."

She looks down at me, being a good two inches or so taller than myself. The look in her brown eyes look so scared that it makes me feel bad. We weren't able to explain anything before pulling her away from her life.

So I let go of her arm and she shifts her eyes away from mine, starting to look around. We are outside now, standing on a pavement surrounded by a neighborhood that is a bit deserted from it being night. Worn out connected flat complexes are just visible from the street lights that go up and down the block across from us.

"Where are we?" she asks me.

"London."

She seems speechless for a second, but I don't pay mind as I stare around to make sure we are safe. If there are anymore of Voldemort's followers we are not safe here. But so far it seems okay.

" _London_?" she asks in an emphasized tone of shock.

I nod, "This is a safe house we've used for awhile."

"I need to go home. My parents are going to be freaked out. My _friends_ need me. Our lives aren't exactly all that normal." I look up at her as she seems to be thinking, "In a mortal type of way."

I laugh, "I'm human, Spencer. Magic or no magic, we die too."

"Okay. Then normal in a non-magic way."

I smile, then turn away. I go into my pocket to take out a note and hand it to Spencer.

She looks down at it and then looks at me in confusion, until she looks forward and her eyes widen. That's when I know that she's seeing the space of complexes shifting around.

In my eyes I already saw the familiar way the invisible flat contorted itself until there was a full sized building in front of our eyes that wasn't there before. The same number twelve etched into the top of the door that is always invisible to the eyes of Muggles, and wizards who don't know of it's existence. The only way to know is if it's secret is told, which is what I did.

"H-How…"

"It's a spell. I gave you the way to see it." I take the note away from her, shock still on her face. "I wasn't sure how intact it was going to be from when I saw it in our time. But it looks okay."

"What do you mean by your time?" she asks confused.

I inhale deeply, "Not out here. There could be more Death Eaters. Inside is the safest."

I walk towards the flat, Spencer following behind me. We climb the steps to the building and I can't help but feel like we are being watched, turning my head around to look behind me. Spencer seems to have the same reaction as she turns to the side herself. As far as I can see though there's nothing, no one here but us.

I turn back around and twist the doorknob to open up the door then walk inside. Once we are both successfully and safely inside I flick my wand, lights swarming around us to light up the space as all the bulbs turn on. Then I close the door behind us.

I mutter under my breath a spell to make sure that everything is okay. The same one I used when I was on the run with Harry and Ron as kids and came here for safety. When nothing happens I know that no curses have been set here.

"Hermione...right?" Spencer asks cautiously.

I turn to her, nodding in response.

"What does everyone want me for?"

I take a deep breath, "It's a lot to grasp, Spencer."

"I think I can handle it."

"How have you handled the whole magic thing?"

She opens her mouth to answer, then closes it. "I'll get back to you on that."

I slightly smile, then start to walk as I nod my head the other way to indicate to follow me. We walk down the corridor, passing a closed door, the staircase and come to two other doors. Both doors are closed, but I open the one to our left that leads downstairs to the kitchen.

I flick wand, making the kitchen clean itself from all the built up dirt that is visible.

"How long has it been since anyone's used this place?" Spencer asks.

I side look at her, giving a sad look and then walk over to the other end of the kitchen. "According to our source it's been at least a couple months, maybe even more." I grab something from the now cleaned counter. Then look back to her, my eyes watering, "Our allies had to abandon it for reasons we weren't told."

"So you're not worried about seeing yourself her?"

I take a deep breath, shifting my eyes and shake my head. "No. Because...we died on this day."

Her face drops, "You died? I mean, not you as in you." she points to my presence, "Like…"

I slightly smile, nodding from understanding her thoughts. "Yes." I take a breath, "Time travel is a very dangerous thing, Spencer. A lot of rules to obey. But sometimes things don't go according to plan." I take a breath, "One of our friends from back in our years of school came from the year 2024 to warn us. He told us that they attempted this mission themselves when 2012 came, but that they failed. That myself and the boys died trying to take down the head of all evil himself and that the good side is limited on time to hold them off in his future, that we needed to do this job right now. So we were given an more advanced time travel object and went straight into action."

I stare at her in caution of overwhelming her. I can tell it's too late as her eyes seem to dim out, then sits down. "So…wait" she says, looking up again, "You die on this day when you try to intervene on me being taken. But why weren't they there when the bad guys came?"

I slightly smile, "Probably ended up on a different fighting ground. Or came late to the party. We've always been bad with timing." I hold back a laugh, "No pun intended."

She smiles a bit, "So your two friends might have saw you...like from this time period?"

I shrug, "It's possible. But it would unbalance things. Seeing yourself or others that know you can have very bad outcomes if you aren't careful. So we'd have to ask them."

She seems to be thinking for awhile, "What year are you from if not here then?"

I slightly smile, "2002." I click my wand lightly onto the machine behind me to turn it on, "Tea?"

Her mouth slowly drops, knowing that she's not going to answer that question. "You're from ten years ago?"

I nod, "Yes."

"But why your time? Your friend could have picked any decade to help you."

I shake my head, shrugging. "I don't know. Just going back to warn us in general is not something we should be doing."

"Couldn't he have even gone back in time himself to prevent all this?"

"He…" tears start to come, but I hold them back. "He was already hurt when he got to us. He just had enough time to explain what he could before…" I take a breath, shaking my head. "Let me finish making the tea and then we'll talk more."

I feel like I'm standing in this spot forever. I don't know how to begin to explain something like this to a kid who was around my age when I started my journey to save the world. In her case she'd be destroying it.

I start to think back to my years at school. The most famous wizarding school in the world, Hogwarts, as it used to always take my breath away at the sight of it. I remember when I first got onto the Hogwarts Express train that would lead to the rest of my magical life.

" _I'm Hermione Granger._ " my baby voice echoes in my brain as a flashback from the first day I met my two best mates. " _And you are?_ " I asked the ginger who would become my husband.

" _Ron Weasley._ " he had answered with candy in his mouth.

" _Pleasure._ " I had answered in a disgusted way as he had food visible when he talked.

That was one of my best days, and now everything is so different that I can't even believe it till this day.

"Hermione?" Spencer's voice brings me back from my daze and I turn around. "You okay?"

I half smile, nodding. "Brilliant." I pour the tea into two cups and then sit with her. "Let's start from the beginning."


	9. Aria M

**Hey everyone! I know, I know, it's been months since I've posted anything. I'm so sorry, total writers block took over my brain. I finally got something flowing through my mind to at least get something for this story to put up. So I hope you like it.**

 **On a more depressing note, PLL is officially over for good. No more exciting waits for Tuesdays to come to see our favorite liars and couples. It was a good seven seasons, but all things must come to an end. What did you guys think of the finale? Let me know in a review or PM me.**

 **Anyways, anything Harry Potter or Pretty Little Liars related belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, Sara Shepard and Freeform. Please leave some feedback on what you think of the story and this chapter, would most appreciate it. Thanks!**

* * *

I pull up to Hanna's place in my car. The sun is long gone now, I took way longer than I intended to get here. But I can't believe I'm about to have a conversation about magic to someone who would believe that the sun was really blue but just has a yellow shine to it because we said so. But here I am, about to talk about something so far from impossible that it makes my head spin.

I take a deep breath, because this scares me a little that there's a whole other world out there that we didn't know about. But I'm also a little excited, why? Because there's something new that I can broaden my mind about. It's kind of amazing. Especially in an artistic aspect of things.

"Han, I'm outside." I call her as I'm getting out of my car. "Sorry I took a bit, my dad was still freaked about the people breaking in."

"Give me a minute, making myself dinner. You want some?"

I laugh, "Sure. Why not."

She opens up the door for me about a minute later. I'm texting my mom to see if there's a way to extend the essay for English she set for tomorrow. I've been so absorbed in _A_ and college that I flaked on the Hamlet essay. And I love anything that includes Shakespeare. But sadly she said no. Being the teacher's daughter is not an exception for favoritism.

I look up and smile at Hanna, following behind her to the kitchen. She sits on the island stool and I grab the one beside her as she pushes a plate of veggies and pasta my way.

"Thanks."

"Water?"

I nod, "Yea, but I got it."

"No, no. My house you sit."

"I'm not a dog, Hanna."

She laughs, grabbing the bottled water from her fridge. "I know."

For awhile we sit in silence. I'd give the excuse of it being because we're eating, but I know that's not the reason. For me it's definitely the whole issue of what we witnessed. I mean, I technically witnessed nothing. But I had the weird feeling in the back of my head. To me it all made sense, to her she didn't believe until she physically saw it. I wish I would have seen the pure greatness of what real magic is.

After slurping down my food in what seemed to be ever, I finally look at her. "So."

She side looks at me, playing with her half eaten food. She clearly lost her appetite. "I imagined it, right?" she looks at me, "Tell me I imagined it."

I half smile. She sounds pretty terrified at the thought of this being a real thing. So I shrug, because I don't know what else to do. "I'd like to agree with you. But considering we heard the same popping sound before _British_ people spoke is too much of a coincidence to pass by."

She slightly smiles. Her blue eyes look really scared behind her blond hair as it scatters her face. Then she stares back to her food. "Maybe we _are_ crazy. _A_ has put us through so much that we finally flew off our hinges."

I half laugh, "Would you rather believe in magic or believe in _A_ still being in our lives?"

"Neither." she says, shaking her head and looks at me. "I want to have a normal life again."

"Well I can assure you that won't start today." a man's deep British voice comes from behind us.

We turn around to see a guy with long white-blond hair up in a ponytail and black cloak that looks a little beat up. He has a few fresh gashes on his light young looking face. He barely looks older than us, maybe about five years at least.

He's standing at the opened back door, which I know was not like that when we walked in. But I'm so shocked that I just stare at him for a few long seconds before we both react and stand up in surprise, yet a little bit of fear of a stranger being inside her house.

"Where did you come from?" I ask, in both curiosity and suspicion.

He laughs lightly, walking closer. In his hand is a black cane with a snake's head on the top end, clicking as it hits the floor. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

We back up as he walks our way, my mind racing as I try to think of what to do.

"Wh-What do you want?" Hanna asks, clearly scared.

He smiles in a twisted way, "Keeping it simple, there have been three children appearing around your town for most of the day. They have disappeared with someone we need very much, and this is one of the places we picked up that they physically ended up inside."

"Okay?" I say in confusion, raising an eyebrow. "Meaning what?" I sound a lot more confident than I feel.

He smiles again, the click to his cane echoing in the quiet house as we end up in the hallway. "Are you hiding them?"

"Hiding _who_?" Hanna asks in confusion.

He shifts his eyes up to the stairs, ignoring her. "Is she here, Narcissa?"

We both turn to the side, a beautiful girl that looks to be in her early twenties with blond and black hair, and skin that matches the man's hair is staring down at us. She's wearing a dark dress, a stick in her hand as she shakes her head. "Nothing."

His face gets dark in anger, now seeming to be thinking. "It seems we will have to go with what your sister suggested if we found her friends?"

She nods, "That seems to be the rational choice, yes."

He gives an evil smirk as she starts to walk down the steps, "How disappointing is the future." he asks in what seems to be a disatisfied voice. "By the looks of it, he hasn't overrun this part of the world."

"Freely walking around." she says with a shake of her head, "Filthy things."

He wrinkles his nose in disgust, "That shall be changed soon enough."

"What's this all about?" I ask, more fear in my voice now.

He smiles, "It's about saving the world of course." his smile brightens more, "And we think you may be of help."

I look up at Hanna, who's mouth is dropped in terror now. "Why us?" I turn back to look at him.

"Because you are valuable to the one we seek." he positions his hands in a way to his cane that he starts to slide the snake head upward, a stick being at the end of it and points it our way. "You're coming with us."

I put my hands up, backed up against the front door now that I can't go anywhere. "Wait."

"Incarcerous!" he points his stick at me.

All of a sudden my arms get pinned to my sides and my upper body is wrapped in rope. Then my legs snap together, looking down to see rope on my ankles as I topple to the floor and feel it continue to coil up my legs and body.

"Mm!" I yell in pain when I fall, realizing that I can't speak when I try to yell the word _Ow!_

"Aria!" Hanna yells, but before she can react the woman's voice yells the same word and now she's on the floor beside me. "Let us...mm!" something muffles her last word. "Mmm!"

"Mm-mm!" I yell her name, seeing that a gag is in her mouth now.

"Mm!" she struggles around with the rope that is wrapped around her body and legs too. She looks like she's in a cocoon of rope, which means I must be in the same situation.

"My, how sorry I feel doing this." I look up at the man, no sympathy in his voice or expression as his smile brightens. "No hard feelings I hope."

"Mmmm!" we both yell, wrestling with the ropes that bind us.

"Ready?" he looks at the lady who is standing beside him.

"Yes, dear." she loops her arm between his with a smile, then looks at us.

They both wave their sticks, that I now guess are magic wands and everything goes dark.


	10. Harry P

**Hello, I'm back...kind of. This chapter is super short compared to the others, I'm sorry. I'm still not inspired much, but I'm really trying here, swear. But anyways, the next chapter I'm going to try to make a little longer if I can get myself to focus better.**

 **I do not own anything based off of Harry Potter or Pretty Little Liars. All credit to the authors and producers of the movies and show.**

 **Leave a review if you'd like. Thanks.**

* * *

"Whoa."

"It looks like a bomb went off in here." Ron says from beside me when we pop back into Spencer's room.

He is indeed right. Looking around her bedroom it is destroyed. Everything is cut in pieces, stained in black from being hit by spells. Some of the furniture is even still smoking from the hit of curses.

I must say that I feel extremely bad for doing this to her. Putting her in the middle of a battle that she didn't deserve. I wish that evil would be as rational on the thinking process as we are. Pulling her out of her time to make her part of our world in the past must have been scary.

Spending most of the day in this town and time I saw how normal of a life she has here. It's not fair that she may go through what we know will happen if we fail.

"We need to fix this up for her." I tell him, "So when she comes home she won't have to worry about the rubbish that went down here."

He nods, "Sounds right to me."

I inhale deeply, flicking my wand towards her bed. "Reparo."

It goes back to normal. Not split in half anymore. Then I look to the side and watch as Ron fixes her chest and nightstand. I put her desk back together, her computer floating off the floor and landing on the top good as new.

It takes only about a minute of our time to fix her room to look how it did less than a half hour ago. It's as if no one came and invaded her space at all.

I turn around in a circle, checking every inch of her bedroom to see if there's anything we missed. "She seems so normal."

"Because she is, mate."

I shake my head, "You'd think. But we saw her back in 1998, there was so much evil in her eyes that it's hard to imagine this sweet girl."

"Well let's change the timeline and this sweet girl won't be able to go through whatever she does to get to that point. She'll stay the way she is right now."

I take a breath and nod, "I would like to know how Voldemort managed to figure out that she was the Hastings he needed."

"You're really asking that question, Harry?" he raises his eyebrows, "It's Voldemort."

"I mean, yea, but _she_ doesn't even know she has powers."

"He has magic and people on his side that we don't. It could have been any number of things."

I slowly nod, "Did you see her face when we told her we were magical?"

He nods, "I did."

"If we can help her tap into it in this time maybe it can help us keep her safe."

"That could work."

I take a breath, "We should check inside and outside the house. See if any Death Eaters are hanging around to see if she'll come back."

He nods, "Right. I'll check outside."

"Meet in the side yard in ten minutes time."

He checks his watch, setting his alarm as I walk off.

As I walk around the house I see more and more how innocent Spencer is. She has a seemingly nice life. The photos around the house indicate that she has a loving family, nothing I've ever had and I wish more than anything to help her.

I get to the bottom of the steps, checking the lower floor. Nothing seems to be out of place, nothing to indicate that there's anyone still lurking about. But there is a weird feeling I get that makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, like someone is watching me.

In the moment I turn around, looking at one of the back door windows and see someone in dark clothing run off. Confusion hit for a split second until I was storming out back, seeing someone in all black sprinting out of sight.

"Death eater." I shake my head, wiping my face. "That should have been the last of them." But I couldn't shake off the thought of how strange it was, why would a death eater run away?

"Harry." Ron's voice comes, having me turn to him.

"Did you see that death eater?" I ask as he walked over from where this person ran away.

He gives me a confused look, shaking his head. "I didn't see a death eater."

"They just rand right your way."

He just shrugs, "Must have disapparated before I noticed."

I slowly nod, "Yea, must have."

He takes a breath, "Well, the surroundings are clear."

"So is inside."

His stomach growls, holding it with one of his hands. "Can we go now?"

I slightly laugh, "Yes, we can leave."

His eyes light up, "Fantastic." he straightens up, "Next stop...London."


End file.
